My masquerade
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: Four years after Masquerade disappears, Alice suddenly runs into him at a masquerade party. Will she push him away? Or will she slowly begin to love him? Rated T for safety. AUish
1. Chapter 1

My masquerade

Chapter 1

"Runo, why did I have to come?" Red-haired Alice Gehabich whined as they stepped into Marucho's mansion, the ballroom already crowded with people. Her best friend, Runo Misaki, simply stared at her.

"Is there a problem?" Runo asked icily, daring her to say yes. Normally, this would silence Alice's answer and hinder any further questions. But not tonight.

"Yes, there's a problem!" The girl yelled at Runo. "I don't know anyone here but the gang!" Runo merely sniffed and picked imaginary fuzz off of her beautiful yellow gown, long-sleeved, lace lining the low neckline.

"That's all you need, isn't it?" Runo pointed out. "And besides, you can make new friends while you are here!"

"And I need to do this by wearing a mask, and therefore concealing my face?" Alice asked hysterically. "Do you know what I went through last time I wore a mask?"

"You'll be fine. And besides, this is a _masquerade_. So that's the point of wearing the mask!" Runo stated excitedly. "So everyone remains a mystery!"

"I see." Alice said slowly, suggesting that she actually didn't. But she refrained from saying anything else on the subject. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her floor-length, off-the-shoulder royal purple dress nervously.

"Runo!" A young boy ran up to them, adorned in a tuxedo and a red and gold mask.

"Hi, Dan!" The blue-haired girl greeted enthusiastically. She hugged his neck tightly, gently placing her lips on his.

"Can you guys go one day without kissing?" A disgusted voice asked.

"Oh, be nice, Shun." Another voice reprimanded as a trio of people came up to Alice, Dan and Runo. Shun humphed.

"Hey, guys!" Runo exclaimed, having finally broken away from Dan. "You made it!"

"Of course we did, Runo!" Julie pouted, tossing her curly silver hair over her shoulder indignantly. "Why would you think otherwise?" Her eyes then landed on Alice. Julie squealed and pulled the poor girl into a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Julie." Alice said in a strangled voice. "Now, could you let me go before I die from lack of oxygen?" The silver-haired girl let go with a sheepish grin, dark eyes alight with happiness behind her equally dark mask.

"Sorry, got a little carried away."

"Hey, Alice!" Marucho greeted, adjusting the red glasses upon his face in lieu of a mask. "How's your grandfather?"

"He's been doing better. But he still believes that he is Hal-G sometimes." Alice replied. "And may I say that you look great tonight?"

"Thanks, Alice." Marucho blushed, adjusting his crimson red tie.

"Your welcome." Alice smiled sweetly before turning to greet the raven-haired boy to her left. "Hello, Shun."

"Hello." He replied quietly, the barest trace of a smile quirking his lips. Alice turned slightly pink, adjusting her black mask upon her face. Shun looked absolutely handsome in his forest-green attire, a crisp white shirt peeking out from beneath the jacket. His mask was white with green designs swirling out and across the snow-white background.

Suddenly, a slow song came on through the speakers as the DJ called for the couples to come on the dance floor.

"Well, that's our cue to leave." Runo declared, dragging an embarrassed Dan by the wrist out onto the dance floor. Julie also voiced her excuses, dragging Marucho over to the refreshment table. A silence descended upon the remaining pair.

"Well…I guess they left us." Alice stated.

"Yes, it seems they did." Shun replied with a chuckle.

"So, what should we do?"

"I don't know… Dance, perhaps?" A small grin found its way onto Shun's face as he held out his hand to Alice. "That is, if the lady permits it." Alice laughed and gently took his hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor. The song progressed and the two began to dance.

"So, how has Skyress been?" Alice asked. "Have you heard from any of the Bakugan in New Vestroia?"

"Yes, I have. They're doing quite fine." Shun smiled softly. "Skyress says that Hydranoid misses you."

"Well, I miss him, too. How's your training been going?"

"My grandpa is still as tough and stubborn as ever." Alice began to chuckle, Shun following after a few seconds.

_"You and ninja-boy. How touching." _A sarcastic voice remarked. Alice jerked back from Shun a bit, scanning the room frantically for the source of the deep voice.

"Alice, are you okay?" Shun asked concernedly.

"Yeah." She replied, still scanning the room. "I just thought I heard…" She trailed off.

"Who?"

"Never mind, it's silly."

"Alice…"

"Just drop it. Please."

"…Fine." The two were quiet for the rest of the song, which seemed to drag by slowly. When they finally left the dance floor, Alice excused herself, heading to the refreshments table.

"Just calm down, Alice." She muttered under her breath. "You didn't hear his voice. That is an impossibility…"

_"That hurts, Alice."_ That same voice rang in her ears again. _"That really hurts."_

Alice's breathing quickened and her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"I must be going crazy." She panicked. "I have to be going crazy."

_"I assure you, my dear, that you are quite sane." _She could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"How is this possible?" She breathed. It had been four years since she had heard that voice last, but hearing it thrice was not imagination. Alice stumbled back and sank down into the nearest chair, cradling her head in her hands.

"This can't be." She whispered. "It just can't be!"

"Alice?" Shun's calming voice drifted over to her, full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She lied. Shun looked at her in suspicion and she flashed him a weak smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" She murmured. "I just need some air, is all." She stood up and headed through the nearest door, located at the back of the room. The cold night air swept across her bare shoulders, causing her to shiver. She stepped closer to the marble railing, taking in the beauty of Marucho's perfectly manicured gardens before her.

"Well, well, well. It's about time you showed your face." His haughty, arrogant voice exclaimed. Alice whirled around, finding herself at eye level with the buttons on his white trench coat, and gasped.

"H-how…?" She couldn't think clearly. Her thoughts were hazy, her heart tapping out an irregular drum beat.

"After four years, that's all you can manage to say to me?" His lips curved into a supercilious smirk. Other than that, his expression was hidden behind his mask, reflecting back an image of a frightened, orange-haired girl dress in purple and black.

"I-I don't believe it." She breathed. "Y-you were supposed to be gone f-forever." He shook his head and _tsked _at her.

"Alice, you of all people should know that I never followed the rules." He chided, his smirk still upon his lips.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked coolly, steeling herself against the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. The smirk on his lips wavered for a split-second.

"Why, to see you, of course." He sputtered, grateful for both the mask on his face and the dark night that successfully concealed his blush. He berated himself for blushing. Why was he allowing this girl he had once been a part of make him blush?

"Am I really that special?" Alice whispered. Before he could answer, the door opened, light spilling onto the stone ground.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Runo called. The blond-haired boy cursed, then pulled out a card.

"We'll talk later." He hissed, and then disappeared in a swirl of sparkling light. Alice sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told her friend. "I just think I'm ready to go back to the house."

"Well, okay. Do you need a ride?" Runo asked. Alice shook her head. The blue-haired girl sent a reassuring smile her way before re-entering the mansion to rejoin the others and revel in the festivities. Alice began to trek home tiredly.

After about twenty torturous minutes of walking in her heels later, Alice finally made it to the apartment she and Runo shared. She dug for her spare key in her clutch, unlocked the door, and sighed in relief, kicking off the offending five-inch heels.

"Finally." She exclaimed, slipping into her black-and-purple striped fuzzy slippers. Alice trudged into her room, throwing open her door. Pale moonlight illuminated the room. She flopped onto her bed with a groan, rolling onto her back a few moments later.

A small shriek escaped her lips as her eyes caught sight of him, hanging upside-down from her ceiling.

"I told you we'd talk later." He smirked. He shimmered out of sight for a brief moment before reappearing next to her bed.

"Yeah, but not in my apartment and _certainly _not in my room!" She cried. "What if one of my friends walked in and saw you?" He shrugged.

"Again, Alice, you forget that I was never one to follow rules." He sank down onto her bed, causing her to sit up frantically and scoot to the other end of the bed. His eye twitched in annoyance, but, of course, it was hidden by his mask. Somehow, his grin still remained, but it slowly turned into a frown.

"Alice?" He inquired.

"S-stay away from me!" She demanded, turning her face away from his. Tears spilled down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked gently, surprising both Alice and himself.

"None of y-your business." She answered coldly. He carefully took her hand in his, filling him with a searing heat. She gasped and tried to pull her hand away, but his grip was firm and iron-strong.

"Yes, it is." He whispered. "We used to be one and the same at some point in time. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"No!" She yelled. "I don't have to tell you anything! Leave me alone!"

"Alice?" Runo's voice sounded as she opened the door to Alice's room. "Is everything all right?" Alice's breath caught in her throat as Runo padded towards her. She frantically looked around the room, only to discover that he was gone. Her breath came out in short spurts.

"He's gone." She breathed in relief.

"Who's gone?" Runo asked confusedly.

"Nothing. It must've been a dream." Alice murmured. "When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago." Runo stated matter-of-factly. "Dan brought me home."

"Oh." Alice yawned, stretching as she did so.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." Runo slipped out, closing the door softly behind her.

"Goodnight." Alice called softly, begrudgingly getting up to change into her pajamas before slipping under her covers, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Sweet dreams, Alice." Came a whisper from the figure sitting on her windowsill as he settled down to watch her sleep, a content smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Boy, was it good to be back.

_**Well, here you go! A new story for you guys! If you don't know who the blond-haired, masked guy that stalks Alice is, then I advise you rewatch the first couple episodes of Bakugan season one. **_

_**Shun, please read the disclaimer.**_

_**Shun: …HeroofTwilightsgf owns nothing but the plotline. **_

_**Thanks, Shun. **_

_**Also, kudos to you if you can figure out what song I sort-of based this off ^.O**_

_**Hasta Luego!**_

_**-HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bright rays of sunlight illuminated the sleeping girl on her bed, causing her to stir and awaken from her deep sleep.

Alice wearily opened her eyes and yawned, rubbing her tired eyes to clear them of the sleepiness that plagued them. She gently pushed off her covers and sat up, twisting her body so that her legs dangled off the edge of the bed. She raised her arms in a stretching motion before slipping her feet into her slippers and standing up, ruffling through the clothes in her bedside dresser to find something to put on before padding to the bathroom so she could shower.

After standing in the shower for fifteen minutes, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against her bare skin, Alice headed for the kitchen, smelling the delicious scent of eggs and pancakes.

"Runo must be making breakfast." She mused sleepily.

"Morning, Alice." Came the cheerful greeting.

"Morning." She mumbled, sinking into one of the chairs at the table. A steaming plate of food was placed in front of it, and she ate it gratefully.

"How did you sleep?" His voice was soft.

"Decently." Wait a minute. _His?_ Alice blinked rapidly at the figure in front of her. No haughty smirk rested on his lips, although his feature-concealing mask was still in place. His white trench coat was conspicuously absent, leaving him in his blue, sleeveless armor top and his purple pants, three belts looped around his waist.

"It's about time you noticed who I was." He chuckled, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

"W-what are you doing here, Masquerade?" Alice stuttered. "When did you get back?"

"Get back?" He echoed incredulously. "Alice, dear, I never _left_."

"So where did you stay?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Your room. Where else?"

"Are you crazy?" Alice cried. "What if Runo had walked in and seen you? She would've skinned me alive!" Masquerade shrugged indifferently.

"It wouldn't have happened anyway, so what's the harm?" He asked. Her mouth gaped open, staring at him in disbelief.

"How could you be so careless about my well-being?" Alice asked, hot tears burning behind her eyes. Before Masquerade could speak, Alice had stormed down the hallway, slamming her bedroom door behind her and locking it. She leaned against it, tears streaming down her face. What had come over her?

"Alice, wait, that's not what I meant!" His deep voice echoed down the hallway as he padded to her door. When he tried to open it, he discovered that Alice had locked the door behind her. "Alice, please open the door." He begged, surprising both himself and the girl hiding in her room. When she didn't respond, he drew out his special Teleportation Card and transported himself into her room.

Alice sat on her bed, her back to the door. Masquerade hesitated before slowly heading to the bed, settling next to her. Tears continued to stream down her face, and she sniffled.

"Go away." She deadpanned through her sniffles.

"Alice…I'm sorry." He apologized, once again surprising the two of them. "I'm sorry, okay? Old habits die hard." A humorless chuckle left her mouth.

"Don't think that I don't know this, Masquerade." She turned her brown eyes to his face, tears still swimming in their depths. She studied him intently. A nervous gasp involuntarily escaped his throat, causing a flush of embarrassment, because of his newfound weakness, to spread from his face down to his neck, where Alice could clearly see it.

"I-I…" Whatever Masquerade had been about to say was cut off sharply by a loud chirping sound coming from the computer. Alice's face paled drastically.

"Hide!" She hissed, shoving him roughly to the ground, eliciting a groan from the blond-haired boy. "And stay quiet!" She flung herself into the desk chair and clicked on the "Accept call" button, heart pumping furiously against her rib cage.

"Good morning!" The cheery voice of Lync Volan blasted through her speakers as his shock of bright pink hair appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Lync." She sighed tiredly. "What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with the gang at the park today." He told her.

"Sure…I might bring one of my new friends, though."

"No prob." He winked. "See ya' later, Alice!" He ended the computer call and Alice sighed in relief.

"Who was that?" Masquerade asked from the ground.

"Lync Volan." At his confused look, she continued. "Met him while you were MIA or in limbo or wherever you went after that battle in Vestroia."

"Oh." Alice sighed again and got up, causing him to scramble up and follow her out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To the park. Where else?"

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Well, you can either come with me, or you can sit here and be bored for the rest of the day." She told him. "But if you come, you'll have to get rid of the mask, and we'll have to get you a new wardrobe beforehand." Masquerade winced.

"Ouch…Those are not good options for me." He groaned. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So? What's it gonna be?" Masquerade sighed before reaching up and slowly pulling his mask off. Alice's jaw dropped in shock. His appearance didn't change in the slightest. Emerald-green eyes stared piercingly into her brown ones.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no…" She stuttered, heading to Runo's room and ruffling through some old clothes that Dan had left at the house a while back. She brought them to Masquerade and told him to go change. He emerged five minutes later, causing Alice's jaw to drop once again. He looked good, she had to admit. The navy blue shirt clung to his muscled torso, and the khaki pants hung low on his hips, causing her eyes to wander a little lower than they should've.

"Could you please stop eyeing me so we can go?" His voice was amused. Alice blushed fiercely.

"Sorry…" They exited the house, Alice locking the door behind her, and headed for the park to meet up with the rest of the gang.

When the pair got to the park, Lync, Ace, Mira, and Shun were already there, waiting.

"You made it!" Lync exclaimed childishly. Ace and Shun rolled their eyes.

"Of course I did." Alice stated.

"Who's your friend?" Mira asked.

"This is…Xavier." Alice lied. She smiled reassuringly to back it up.

"Well, hello! I'm Lync!" The pink-haired boy jittered excitedly.

"I'm Ace." The green-haired boy greeted simply.

"I'm Mira." The orange-haired girl smiled.

"Shun," was all the dark-haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you all." Masquerade said politely.

"Hey guys!" Runo called enthusiastically from the entrance, dragging Dan behind her. "Julie and Marucho said they can't make it today! And sorry we're late!"

"No problem." Ace called back. "This is Xavier, Alice's friend." He gestured to Masquerade, who waved at the approaching duo. But Alice noticed his fist clench slightly, and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, guys!" Lync began. "Now that we're all here, let's head out to the amusement park!" The group groaned.

"We went to the amusement park last week." Mira pointed out.

"You guys are no fun!" Lync pouted.

"How about we go hang out at the ice cream parlor instead?" Dan suggested. Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

~(EE*33)~

"So, Xavier, when did you and Alice meet?" Runo asked, taking a large bite of the vanilla ice cream she was sharing with Dan.

"Uh…About…four years ago?" He supplied.

"How long have you guys been friends?" This question came from Mira.

"A few months." Alice answered.

"Are you guys dating?" Dan blurted out. Alice turned bright red, while Masquerade paled starkly.

"No!" They answered at the same time. The rest of the group eyed them weirdly.

"Okay…" Shun broke the silence.

"Um…I have to go." Alice excused herself from the group, dashing out of the ice cream parlor. Masquerade sighed, and stood up.

"I should go after her. It was nice meeting you guys." He waved and followed Alice out of the shop.

"…That was really awkward." Ace stated.

"They like each other. No doubt about it." Mira supplied.

"He seems familiar to me…" Runo mused.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Shun agreed. "But from where?"

~(EE*33)~

"I can't believe they asked me that question!" Alice moaned from the couch.

"They wouldn't have if they knew who I really was." Masquerade reminded her. She sighed.

"I know."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He told her. "There's nothing we can do now."

"Yeah…" The two were silent for some time. Finally, Masquerade stood up and headed into Alice's room. "Masquerade, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Getting this." He stated, coming out of the room with _Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi _in his hands.

"How'd you know this was my favorite?" She grinned.

"'Cause it's my favorite, too." He reminded her.

"Oh… Yeah, I forgot." He popped the DVD into the DVD player and settled down on the couch. Alice scooted closer and hesitantly leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, causing her to blush.

That was how Runo found them when she got home an hour later.

_**Just to let you know, this fic shouldn't be an extremely long one, and should be updated approximately every two months. I hope you enjoyed. ^.^ Please R&R! Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_** I got the inspiration for this story, ironically, because of my friend committing suicide. So I hope you guys enjoy it the best I can, at least, the four of you that actually read my story. Rest in peace, my dear friend. Don't stop singing, whatever you do. **_

_** Now, onwards!**_

"Um, what are you doing here, Xavier?" Runo asked confusedly, her voice taking on her "Blond-cheerleader-that's-completely-clueless" tone. Alice blushed heatedly and jumped away from Masquerade, scooting to the other end of the couch.

"Oh, just watching some Star Wars." Masquerade commented lazily. "I figured it would cheer Alice up."

"How is that?"

"Because it's her favorite movie." He answered, his voice implying that Runo obviously should've known.

"Well, don't let me bother you." A smile hinted at her lips as she walked past the two so she could get into her room. "And, Alice dear, please scoot back over. You don't have to hide, you know." Alice blushed further before hesitantly sliding back into place next to Masquerade.

"Shut up, Runo." She mumbled furiously. The blond-haired man laughed as he slid his arm around her waist once more.

"Be nice, Alice." He reprimanded teasingly. She glared at him coldly before sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Shut up." He merely chuckled and pulled her closer.

"You just don't listen, do you?" He chided. She moved her hand to smack his chest, but he caught it in his free hand, bringing it to his lips.

"You sure know how to snare the gentlemen, don't you, Alice?" Runo teased as she made her way back into the living room, load of dirty clothes in her hand. After throwing the clothes in the laundry room, she sauntered over to them until she stood in front of them, planting her fists on her hips.

"Uh oh…" Alice gulped.

"So, tell me, how long have you two been dating? And don't tell me that you aren't, 'cause your actions speak otherwise." If Alice had been drinking something at the time, she would've spit it out in shock.

"R-Runo!"

"About a few weeks." Masquerade lied smoothly. Runo began to squeal with joy and jumped around in a victory dance. Alice groaned.

"Why'd you have to tell her that? Now she'll never stop harassing me." Alice whispered in his ear. He grinned impishly.

"Because you're so extremely cute when you blush like that." He murmured, nipping at her ear. Alice's face turned tomato red.

"Okay, okay, enough love." Runo declared. "I have to tell the gang about this."

"Actually, we'd rather you not." Masquerade butted in brusquely. Runo looked at him confusedly.

"Why not? This is the first boy Alice has liked since-."

"Don't mention him, Runo." Alice stated warningly.

"No, please, do tell me." Masquerade looked like the cat that had swallowed the _freaking_ canary.

"Well, anyways, there was this guy she used to like, although she'd never admit it. His name was Masquerade." Alice groaned and hid her face with her hands. Runo continued. "The only problem was he was a not-so-good guy. About four years ago, he suddenly disappeared, and ever since, Alice hasn't liked anyone else." With that said and done, Runo disappeared into her room. Silence reigned in the midst of the remaining two.

"…You liked me?" Masquerade turned to Alice now, who was still hiding behind her hands. "Is that true, Alice?" When no response came, he gently grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her face.

"Hey, what gives?" Alice gasped angrily, looking at every other place but his face. Her own face was a dark pink color. He gently grasped her chin between his thumb and his index finger, causing her to look into his emerald eyes.

"I asked you a question, Alice. I want an answer." His voice took on a slightly cold tone. Alice groaned.

"Okay, fine. I did." She scowled. "Happy now?" His hand dropped away from her face as his mouth gaped in shock. She shook out of his grasp and headed for her room. Once inside, she turned on her radio and curled up on her bed.

_ I wish upon a star._

_ Can you see how right we are?_

_ We should be together._

_ Babe, I've got a crush on you. _

Alice groaned, quickly changing the station to get away from that song.

_I still hear your voice_

_ When you sleep next to me._

_ I still feel your touch_

_ In my dreams. _

_ Forgive me my weakness,_

_ But I don't know why_

_ Without you it's hard_

_ To survive._

"Shut up!" She threw her pillow at the radio, which caused it to change stations once again.

_Yearning, I'm yearning_

_ For the one to steal my eyes_

_ Wanna play in this game _

_ Of disguise. _

"Shut up!" She screamed, covering her ears. "Shut up! Shut up!" Tears had begun to well in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. "This can't be true." She whispered. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and proceeded to push the person away and turn her back to them.

"Alice, don't be like that." Masquerade's voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around her once more, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He whispered comforting, calming words in her ear until her sobs finally stopped, her tears having finally subsided.

"I'm such an idiot." She murmured.

"Hey, now, don't talk like that." Masquerade reprimanded. "You've never been an idiot."

"But I am." She argued. "I fell in love with a villain." He gently combed his fingers through her red hair.

"I'm not a villain anymore." He reminded her softly.

"That won't matter to them if they find out." She hiccupped. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him sorrowfully. "They'll hate me if they find out."

"Yeah, well, not everyone is going to like you, Alice." Masquerade stated bluntly. Alice's gaze hardened, and she pushed him away once more.

"You still don't care about me." She stated angrily. "I thought…you might've changed, ever since you apologized last night. I guess I was wrong." She began to storm out of her room, but Masquerade caught her by the wrist. Startled, she dropped her guard just enough to let him pull her to his chest once again.

"I have changed, Alice." He murmured huskily, his lips mere centimeters from hers. Alice licked her lips unwillingly, her face heating up. "The changes are small, but they're there. You're the only person…who's ever believed in me, that I could change who I was."

"Let me go, Masquerade." She demanded, struggling against his grip. Before she could, however, his lips met hers in a chaste kiss.

"Can't you see, Alice? You've been my whole world ever since we separated. I couldn't stop thinking of you, no matter what I was going through." Tears brimmed in her eyes once more. He gently wiped them away with his thumb, caressing the curve of her cheekbone.

"I-I…" Alice bit her lip and lowered her gaze, gently pulling away from him.

"Alice?"

"L-leave me alone." She commanded, running out of the room.

"Alice, wait!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as she stormed out of the house, Masquerade hot on her heels.

Runo poked her head out of the door, watching "Xavier" run after Alice.

"This could be interesting." She mused, slipping on her running shoes and following after the two.

Meanwhile, Alice had just reached a busy intersection. Ignoring the honking horns, she ran blindly across the road.

"Watch out!" Masquerade roughly shoved her to the other side as a large truck slammed into his side. Alice looked back, and, seeing Masquerade's mangled and bloody body, she did the only thing she could think of.

"Masquerade!" She hurried to his side as a crowd started gathering.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The young woman, who had been driving the truck, exclaimed. "Someone call 911!"

Runo watched from a distance, blatantly shocked at the discovering of "Xavier's" identity.

"He…He's back?"

_Masquerade is back! How did this happen? And right under our noses, too! And, to think, I _encouraged _their relationship! I'm such a horrible friend…_

_**Well, there you go. Chapter 3. Anyways, I still own nothing, including the songs. They are the property of Tata Young, Cascada, and Back Street Boys, respectively. **_

_** Trivia time! If you can guess which of the songs used in this update was the inspiration of this story, I'll give you… Um… I don't actually know… Ah-Ha! I'll give you some cookies AND a Masky plushie! ^.^ So guess away! **_

_** Please R&R! Hasta Luego and Arigatou!**_

_** -HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Gomen for not updating! My computer got sick, and I just got it fixed… *clears throat* Anywho, congratulations to AnimeLoverNumber1 for guessing correctly! *hands you a cookie and a Masky plushie* Here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, not even Masky. **_

The darkness was suffocating. Masquerade was disoriented and lost. He didn't know where to go.

"Masquerade!" Hal-G's voice was loud and harsh, grating at his ears. He covered them in an attempt to block him out, but Hal-G's voice was in his head, as well. "I need you to do something for me."

"Shut up." Masquerade whispered shakily. "Get out of my head."

"What's wrong?" Hal-G melted to the visage of Naga, who was sneering at him. "Little Masquerade can't take it anymore?"

"I said shut up!" The blonde howled, sinking to his knees.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you were stronger." Hydranoid commented. Then he became Dan. Then Klaus. Then all the people he had manipulated. Masquerade's shoulders trembled as the figures from his past began to verbally assault him.

"Stop." He murmured weakly. "Stop it."

"Masquerade!" The voice that stilled the others was very familiar and effeminate. Masquerade looked up to see Alice in the distance, looking worried as she ran to reach him.

"Alice?"

"Wake up, Masquerade!" She cried. "You can't die on me!"

_Die…?_

~(EE*33)~

The constant beeping of the heart-rate monitor had long ago become Alice's lifeline. Hearing the beeping reminded her that he was still alive, that he still had a chance. She gently grasped the hand that wasn't wrapped up and pressed it to her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed quietly. "I should've believed you. If I hadn't have stormed off…"

"Knock knock." It was Shun, leaning against the door frame. "Hey, Alice. How is he?"

Ever since she had slipped, the gang had been adjusting to the fact that Masquerade was back. Surprisingly, Shun was the first to forgive him, volunteering to sit with him so Alice could have a break.

"Hi, Shun." The girl sighed tiredly. "There's been no change…" The raven-haired boy silently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll pull through. I promise." A small smile graced his lips, instantly causing Alice to feel better.

"Thank you, Shun." She murmured. "That means a lot to me." Shun ruffled her orange hair affectionately.

"I'll sit with him, if you want." He offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, for now." Alice mustered a smile.

"If you say so…" Shun shrugged and headed out of the room, pausing at the door frame. "Call me if anything changes."

"I will." Alice turned back to the motionless boy on the hospital bed, pale and unmoving. "Believe me, I will." The door shut quietly, signaling Shun's departure. The heart monitor still beeped consistently, causing Alice to sigh and gently squeeze Masquerade's hand. "Please wake up." She whispered, receiving the shock of her life when there was a faint squeeze back.

"A…lice…?" The blonde's voice was hoarse as his blue eyes squeezed shut tighter before carefully opening, squinting in the brightness of the room.

"Masquerade!" Her voice was so quiet, but so joyful. Tears trailed down her cheeks in streams. "You're awake!"

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "How…long has…it been?"

"It's been almost a week now." Alice sniffed. "The doctors said you might never wake up again. And that scared me." Her dark eyes widened, glimmering with the tears she had yet to let go of.

"Shh…" The blonde mustered enough strength to lift his hand to gently wipe away tears that had just begun to fall. "Don't cry over me; I'm fine." A weak smile was sent her way, causing her to laugh at the irony in his statement.

"Oh, Masquerade." She shook her head in dramatic anguish. "Whatever are we to do with you?"

"Maybe…let me kiss you?" His words, once spoken, hung in the silence that had suddenly developed, Masquerade looking uncomfortable while Alice hid her flaming face.

"D-do…you really m-m-mean that?" She whispered, not meeting her gaze. The bed creaked as Masquerade pulled himself into a sitting position, ignoring Alice's squawk of protest.

"Of course I do." He murmured, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." His blue eyes showed no signs of malice or deceit. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, eyes slipping shut. Alice was still before she responded, carefully draping her arms around his neck, moving her lips against his in silent affirmation of his actions.

A loud "Ahem" resounded in the silence, causing the two youths to spring apart, faces red.

"Sorry to interrupt," The nurse began. "But we need to do a check on his condition now that he is awake." She smiled softly, eyes crinkling at the sight of them.

"R-right." Alice stood up, face still red. "O-of course." She slipped out of the room and came face-to-face with Shun, who was in the hall right outside of the room. "Sh-Shun! What're you d-doing here? When d-did you get back?"

"Never left." He shrugged, a teasing grin on his face. "I knew you'd probably forget to call after Masquerade being out this long that I stayed and waited outside the door."

"Shun!" Alice's face turned darker with the realization that the raven-haired ninja was right, that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. The grin remained on his face, even when Alice smacked him upside the head. "You conniving little brat!"

"You're mad 'cause it's true." He smirked. Alice sighed.

"I know." She admitted. "But I'm not mad at all." She flashed him the first real smile he had seen since the accident. "Embarrassed, yeah. Mad, never."

"Um, excuse me," The nurse called, stepping out of the room. "Mr. Xavier is asking for you, Alice."

"O-oh! Okay." The nurse smiled warmly before heading back to the nurse's station, allowing Shun and Alice to enter the room, where Masquerade lay propped up in his bed.

"Alice, what is _he_ doing here?" Masquerade asked, uncomfortable with Shun's presence in the room, considering what the blonde had done to the Brawlers. Alice shot him a reassuring smile.

"Relax, Masquerade." She murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed while Shun took the chair. "Believe it or not, he watched over you plenty of times when I couldn't."

"She's right, you know." Shun added. Masquerade fell silent, a hesitant look still on his face. Alice gently threaded her fingers through Masquerade's to comfort him. "But I'll leave if you want…"

"No." The response was clear. Masquerade breathed in and out deeply, eyes resting on Shun. "You can stay."

"Okay…" Shun raised his eyebrows and looked at his phone for the time. "Crap!" He muttered. "Sorry, I have to go." He stood up and waved a goodbye to the blonde and the redhead. "Take care, you two." The raven disappeared at a ninja-like speed. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"He never changes." She mused, turning to Masquerade and noticing how tired he looked. "Maybe I should let you sleep…" She moved to get up, but Masquerade gripped her wrist firmly.

"You're definitely staying." A teasing smile lifted the corners of his lips as her pulled her to rest comfortably at his side, a squeak escaping her lips, face red once more.

"Masquerade, stop it!" She whispered.

"But why?" He smirked. "I'm injured; can't I do what I want?"

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me for it." He sighed dramatically, eyes sliding shut.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Whatever."

_**All right, guys! I thank you again for your extreme patience with this lowly author. Here is chapter 4! I think I might do one or two more chapters and an epilogue… Unless you guys want more? *raises an eyebrow* If you do, give me ideas! I'm (sadly) not a mindreader! So please, R&R, leave your ideas, and I'll see you next update!**_

_**P.S. I still own nothing. Obviously.**_

_**-HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…_**.I have no excuses this time, guys. I kinda gave up on this story since I wasn't getting many reviews… But, thanks to a special reviewer who PMed me about it, you guys are getting a new chapter! **_

_**Please, bear with me. I still own nothing. **_

"What are we gonna do with him?"

"Hm…?" Masquerade stirred slightly, scrubbing his uninjured hand over his eyes. The room grew still around him. "What are you talking about?"

"Morning, Masquerade." Alice said softly in his ear, running a hand through his hair lightly.

"Morning already?" He sat up with a wince, blinking blearily at the room around him. Alice's friends all stood around the bed, most of them disapproving expressions. "Why are they here?"

"We're here to discuss you." Dan said coldly. Masquerade groaned and fell back on the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep." He grumbled, letting his eyes slide shut again.

"Don't you dare!" Runo yelled. He winced. "You did some awful things to us!"

"Runo…"

"Don't defend him, Alice. You know this is true!"

"Shut up, Runo." To everyone's surprise, it was Shun that spoke up. "Don't make this any worse than you already have."

"But…!"

"What a friend you are." Masquerade scoffed. "Accusing your best friend of treason."

"I am not!"

"Alice and I were the same at the time." He said darkly. "If you accuse me, you accuse her."

"But…!"

"Runo, just give it a rest." Dan sighed. "We're not getting anywhere." Runo shot her boyfriend a murderous look, but he ignored her. "Look, Masquerade, we have two options for you. Either you repent of your previous transgressions against the Brawlers, or you have to go."

"That's not exactly fair, Dan." Alice said softly. "It wasn't truly his fault the things he had to do."

"Then whose fault was it?" He challenged.

"My grandfather's." She frowned. "I couldn't go against him, now, could I?"

"Well—"

"Brawlers." Masquerade spoke up. "Could you give Alice and I some time alone?" Runo puffed herself up, ready to give a negative response.

"Of course." Shun responded quickly, ushering the others from the room. Once they were all gone, Alice gave Masquerade an odd look.

"What was that about?" She whispered. His fingers trailed through her hair lazily.

"I need you to stop defending me, all right?" He said softly. "I know you want to, but it doesn't discount anything I did."

"Masquerade…"

"Xavier." He corrected. "Masquerade is my past; Xavier is my future." A slight grin quirked the sides of his lips. Alice rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle.

"You're insufferable."

"You love it."

"I hate to interrupt the love-fest, you two." Shun called from the doorway. "However, we need his answer."

"I know my answer already." Xavier called. "I'll be leaving as soon as I get out of the hospital."

"What?!" Alice screeched.

"I'm not sorry of my past. What's done is done. Nothing can change that. I refuse to apologize for things that I thought were right, pre-hindsight." He explained, ignoring the red-head for the time being. Shun nodded, a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

"Very well, then. I'll let them know." As soon as the raven hair was out of sight, Alice moved her glare to Xavier.

"Kindly explain to me what the heck just happened." She ordered. He chuckled slightly.

"I just gave them the answer I needed to stay."

"What? But…"

"Just wait and see, love."

Sure enough, not five minutes later, Shun returned with the group's verdict. "He can stay."

"Really?" Alice smiled a genuine smile.

"As long as he doesn't become a turncoat, yes, really." Shun dipped his head and left once more.

"What did I tell you?"

"Watch your mouth before I decide to leave you in here for a while longer."

"All right, all right, I'll shut up for now."

It was decided among the Brawlers that, for the time being, the former-villain would stay with Alice and Runo until he was recovered, much to the latter's chagrin.

"If you don't like it, you can stay with someone else." Alice stood fast, refusing to give in to Runo's stubborn insistence of leaving him with someone else. The bluenette huffed and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"You really don't have to risk your friendship for me, Alice." Xavier tried to explain to her, but she refused to listen.

"I will not bow to Runo's every whim, Xav." She muttered. "She can't dictate who I choose to keep in my life."

"Still…" He looked up, brows furrowing with confusion when he found Alice struggling to contain her laughter. "What?"

"It's so humorous." She giggled. "You taking Runo's side. Where's the prideful Masquerade I used to know, the one who was always right?"

"He died." He stated matter-of-factly. "He found a girl that gave him another chance, and he didn't want to lose out on it." He winked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She teased.

"I don't flatter, my dear." He squeezed her fingers. "I only speak the truth."

"Get a room, you two." Runo grumbled as she shuffled to the door, closing it behind her forcefully.

"I still don't get her." Xavier admitted after a moment of silence.

"…Neither do I."

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and Xavier had yet to move out of the house. Runo had voiced her complaints to Dan several times, but the boy had merely shaken his head and smiled secretively, telling her to be patient. When asked why, he shook his head again.

"You'll see." He told her, and see, she did.

"What's that, Alice?" Runo asked one day over lunch, pointing to the girl's hand. The redhead smiled shyly and looked down.

"A promise." She said softly.

"What kind of promise?"

"A promise…of eternal love." She cast her friend a happy grin, eliciting a squeal from the other girl.

"No way!" Runo grinned. "Dan and I have been together for _way_ longer!"

"Then maybe you should motivate the sissy to actually do something about it." Xavier teased as he made his way across the restaurant to them. "Hello, girls."

"Mas—Xavier." Runo rolled her eyes.

"What's up, Xav?" Alice asked softly.

"Your grandfather called. Sent me to tell you he's coming for a visit." He smiled.

"No way!" Alice jumped up and hugged him, smiling widely. Runo quietly stood and made her way out of the restaurant, grinning softly.

Finally, some peace.

_**Well, that's it, guys! I've decided that the next chapter will be the epilogue, so, bear with me. Would you guys prefer a wedding scene or a future-family scene? I can't do both with how the story is set up, so leave a review, let me know what you think, etc etc. **_

_**Thanks to all of you guys that have stuck it out with me. I really appreciate it. **_

_**This is Hero, signing out for the (almost) last time in My Masquerade. **_

_**Arigatou and Hasta Luego!**_

_**~Hero**_


End file.
